Echo de menos
by maildekris
Summary: El día en el que Arthur y Antonio se divorcian por exigencia de sus jefes crea un hondo vacío en ambos países que les lleva una y otra vez a fracasar en cualquier intento de acercamiento hasta que siglos más tarde en una junta de países redescubren de nuevo por un fortuito accidente los sentimientos que nunca han dejado de sentir el uno por el otro. Spuk Uksp EnglandxSpain


**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un songfic spuk, la canción se llama "Echo de menos" y tampoco es mía, pertenece a su correspondiente autor y esta canción da nombre al fanfic.

* * *

**Echo de menos**

Abrió los ojos ante la luz de un nuevo día que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la habitación junto a las que estaba él, Arthur Kirkland… el que desde ese mismo día sería su ex marido desde que el rey de este había pedido el divorcio a Catalina, la hija de los Reyes Católicos. Antonio se incorporó estirándose un poco con un suave ronroneo que alertó al rubio, quien se giró hacia él con rapidez mirándole sonrojado y tragando saliva con un suave asentimiento. Antonio bajó la mirada con tristeza levantándose con calma antes de empezar a buscar la ropa que se puso la noche anterior y que ahora estaba tirada por el suelo. Tenía que empaquetar todas sus pertenencias antes de irse, esa fue la última noche en la que el inglés y él habrían de yacer juntos en la misma cama como un matrimonio.

Arthur se humedeció los labios ayudándole a recoger en silencio echándole alguna que otra mirada que el español no devolvía concentrado en su tarea. Una vez recogida la ropa que la noche anterior habían tirado por cualquier lugar, Arthur le tendió las prendas que había recogido por su cuenta. Antonio las miró dedicándole una mirada de tristeza al inglés antes de volver a bajar su vista hacia el suelo tomando la ropa de la mano del inglés.

— Te deseo… lo mejor, Antonio –exclamó Arthur a sabiendas de que eso sería imposible ya que él mismo había pedido el divorcio por culpa de su rey y su relación con las Bolena.

— Sí… y yo a ti… Arthur –deseó Antonio girándose con rapidez hacia el armario siendo detenido por el inglés el cual le tomó del brazo y le acercó a él para besarle con suavidad. El moreno, entristecido, correspondió con un sonrojo y una lágrima cayendo por su rostro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— A partir de ahora –agregó Arthur una vez terminó el beso cargado de cosas que no debían decir en voz alta –tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, Reino de España –concluyó el inglés soltando al español y separándose de él para salir por la puerta de la habitación. Antonio se quedó en el sitio mirando hacia la puerta con tristeza y al mismo tiempo vergüenza por haber sido tan sentimentalista en un momento como ese… debían mantener el orgullo en el sitio que les correspondía… delante justo de sus sentimientos.

— _Ey, Spain!_ ¡Despierta idiota! ¡Una sala de juntas no es lugar para dormir! –exclamó una voz a su derecha antes de sentir un ligero golpe en la cabeza provocado por unos papeles. Antonio despertó sobresaltado mirando a todos lados buscando a su agresor, pero sólo estaba cierto rubio de ojos verdes mirándole enfurruñado con sus notorias cejas fruncidas de indignación.

— ¡Pero qué bruto eres Inglaterra! ¡Que eso duele! –replicó el español siguiendo al inglés con la mirada mientras este volvía a su sitio a guardar sus cosas, sitio que estaba justo a la derecha del de Antonio, por cierto.

— Hace un rato que ha acabado la reunión y tú sin enterarte, _bloody hell!_ ¿Qué estarías soñando para no querer despertar idiota? –le regañó Arthur haciendo sonrojar al castaño ante eso.

— ¡N-no me acuerdo! ¡Y en caso de que me acordara a ti te lo iba a contar! ¡Faltaría más! –vociferó el español guardando sus cosas en su maletín. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la textura de la carpeta que estaba agarrando no era la habitual. Era suave, cálida… No podía ser su carpeta… ¿qué era? Al buscar con la mirada qué era lo que había capturado con su mano descubrió… ¡que era la mano el inglés la que sostenía bajo la de él!

Ambos miraron sus manos sonrojados durante una milésima de segundo antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse verde contra verde, dos esmeraldas a la vista del otro que tentaban a recordar una y otra vez el pasado como un baile infinito. ¡No! Eso no podía volver a pasar de nuevo… ya se intentó de nuevo en demasiadas ocasiones como para dar la oportunidad a un nuevo suceso como los que tuvieron en el pasado. Antonio retiró sonrojado la mano susurrando un suave "perdón" al inglés que miraba a otro lado aún con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas. Debía salir de ahí, si no se iba pronto se arrepentiría, estaba seguro de ello. Guardó el resto de sus cosas en el maletín y se lo colgó a la espalda tomando la chaqueta de su traje en el brazo libre mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

— O-oye… España… –le llamó Arthur de espaldas a él, llamado que hizo detenerse al español, que tampoco se giró a mirarle.

— ¿Sí? ¿Inglaterra? –respondió Antonio mordiéndose el labio.

— … No… nada, no importa –negó el inglés bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

Antonio cerró los ojos bajando la mirada hacia el suelo durante un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos con decisión tras lo que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se dejó caer apoyado en esta resbalando una mano por su cabello mientras, al otro lado de la puerta, Arthur iba arrepentido hacia la entrada de la habitación, ¡maldito su orgullo que le impedía decir lo que pensaba y maldita su condición de país! Apoyó temblando su mano en la puerta y la otra sobre su rostro dejando caer unas lágrimas. Lágrimas que ya había soltado la primera vez que se había divorciado de Antonio y que sabía que Antonio había soltado tras el mismo suceso también. Muchos siglos habían pasado desde aquello… y tras ello otras bodas se sucedieron acabando siempre con un trágico final para ambos, un final que nunca se resolvía, todo por el orgullo y el egoísmo de sus jefes que les llevaba a la desesperación de no verse.

Antonio apoyó la cabeza en la puerta mirando al vacío entristecido y con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Hacía tanto que añoraba al inglés…

— _Echo de menos~ la cama revuelta~ ese zumo de naranja~ y las revistas abiertas~_ –cantó el castaño mientras Arthur, al otro lado de la puerta, se sentaba apoyando la espalda en la misma con una rodilla flexionada y la cabeza caída.

— _En el espejo~ ya no encuentro tu mirada~ no hay besos en la ducha~ ni pelos ni nada_ –entonó el inglés encogiéndose de hombros. Antonio se volvió implorante hacia la puerta casi como rogándola que se abriese desesperado.

— _Entre nosotros~ un muro de metacrilato~ no nos deja olernos~ ni manosearnos~._

— _Y por las noches~ todo es cambio de postura~ encuentro telarañas~ por las costuras~_ –resolvió Arthur abrazándose a sí mismo con un suspiro.

— _Lo mismo te echo de menos lo mismo~ que antes te echaba de más_ –agregó el castaño girándose hacia otro lado reteniéndose a sí mismo por no abrir la puerta y abrazar al inglés.

— _Si tú no te das cuenta de lo que vale, el mundo es una tontería, si vas dejando que se escape lo que más~ querías_ –suspiró el inglés levantándose del suelo de un salto y, yendo hacia la mesa, apoyó sus codos en esta mirando hacia el sitio del castaño buscando el calor que la nación debió dejar en ese sitio tras lo que decidió sentarse en este intentando sentir ese calor más cerca de él.

— _Si tú no te das cuenta de lo que vale~ el mundo es una tontería, si vas dejando que se escape lo que más~ querías_ –repitió Antonio levantándose también y acercándose a la balaustrada del pasillo del antiguo edificio de dos plantas que daban directas al vestíbulo en el que el español fijó su mirada suspirando con interminable tristeza.

— _Echo de menos, el crujir de tus tostadas_ –sonrió el rubio con los ojos cerrados acurrucado en la silla del castaño.

— _Sentir por el pasillo~ tu gato~ que araña~_ –canturreó el castaño aprovechando que no le veía nadie para coger de su bolsillo su pitillera y su mechero para encenderse un cigarrillo, como solía hacer desde hacía ya algunos años años cada vez que recordaba a Arthur.

— _En mi camisa~ llevo tu aroma a preso~_ –alcanzó a añadir el inglés acomodándose más en el sillón. Olió con un suspiro atormentado el inconfundible aroma que el castaño dejó hacía unos momentos al llevar toda la reunión ahí sentado.

— _El rojo de tus labios~ por el cuello~_ –admitió el español sonriendo algo picaronamente al imaginar al inglés actuar de esa manera.

— _Y entre nosotros~ un muro de metacrilato~ no~ no nos deja olernos~ ni saborearnos~_ –elevó el tono Arthur levantándose de golpe de la silla abrazado a si mismo ante la soledad de la habitación.

— _Y por las noches~ todo es cambio de postura~ encuentro telarañas~ por las costuras~_ –conminó el castaño arrojando molesto el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo para apagarlo, ya lo limpiaría luego.

— _Lo mismo te echo de menos lo mismo~ que antes te echaba de más_ –admitió Arthur girando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de refrenar el impulso de correr hacia la puerta para buscar consuelo en los brazos del español.

— _Si tú no te das cuenta de lo que vale~ el mundo es una tontería~ si vas dejando que se escape lo que más~ querías_ –exclamaron ambos a la vez girándose hacia la puerta decididos hasta acabar en su mismo umbral –_Si tú~ no te das cuenta de lo que vale~ el mundo es una tontería~ si vas dejando que se escape lo que más~ querías_ –finalizaron ambos accionando a la misma vez el pomo y empujando la puerta. Arthur tuvo que esquivarla para que no le golpease mientras que Antonio casi acabó estampado contra la pared ante la fuerza que ambos ejercieron para abrir la pieza de madera dando como resultado el que ambos acabaran chocando el uno con el otro irremediablemente. Parpadearon un par de veces levantando la mirada hacia el contrario fundiéndose una vez más las dos esmeraldas de una nación frente a las de la otra con un ardiente deseo de amor y pasión escondido en ellas que advirtieron al instante uno en el otro. La respiración fuerte y sonora de ambos se volvió algo irregular mientras Antonio se agachaba un poco al mismo tiempo que Arthur se ponía de puntillas para unir sus labios en un dulce y necesitado beso que llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando a que volviese a emerger entre sus labios fundiéndose en un abrazo necesitado y apasionado que les llevaría a volver a perder su orgullo frente al corazón.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, otra monstruosidad Spuk más. Tengo que empezar a dejar de hacer songfics... subo uno más y no pienso hacer otro en mucho tiempo, que encima algunos me salen muy rosas. ¡Este no es que sea rosa! ¡Es que es Polonia y Oliver juntos! En fin... pues eso, subo el último songfic que tengo y si eso subo los no-tan-rosas-fanfics tehe~. Ya sabéis, los reviews son lo que hace que esta loca siga emocionándose sola así que por favor... los tomates dejadlos en una caja y los sirvo en una paellita y nos dejamos de asesinatos si eso que luego la sangre no sale (¿?) por lo demás ya sabéis que amo los reviews hermosos queridos corazones (¿?).


End file.
